Rose Petal
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Robin and Raven go on a date in Valentines. An AU Rob/Rae fic. Edited


I've written this a LONG time ago but it just occured to me that this had A LOT of grammatical errors. So I changed it up a BIT. So if you still see grammatical errors, I am so sorry..

By the way, reviews are highly appreciated. If they are mean comments, please as much as possible don't make it hurt me. Hahaha..

So with no further ado, here ya go!

She was in a classy restaurant. Everything seems to be red all around. The carpet floor was red, the window drapes were red, even the employees there wore red! On the carpet are red, fresh petals. It was a sight to see!

She sat there alone in a small round decorated with satin red cloth over it and a vase with more fresh roses in it. In front of her was a vacant seat. It seemed empty but any longer till her visitor arrives.

Going back to the petals, the scent of it was so essential. She would love to smell this as long as she wants. Especially if it was that kind of day…

Valentines Day

This must be what they meant about _Love is in the air._

She wore a pink, silky dress, with flat flip flops. She never liked the colo pink but, what the heck! She wanted to change just once…just this once for this special someone.

She would check her watch every two minutes and still no sign of him. It was already 2:00 p.m.

"Where is he?" she asked concerned "We were supposed to meet 30 minutes ago!"

She placed her elbow the table and dug her cheek into her palm and drummed her hand's finger into the table.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked impatiently. "What if he's in trouble?" she said very concerned

"Don't over react, Raven" she calmed herself down. "He can handle himself!"

The music was rather soothing though. It calmed her down. The strumming of the acoustic guitar was...romantic and she would never have thought that she would love this kind of music. Normally, she listens to those grunge songs but, hey, who knew this would be cooler!

All of a sudden, she heard a shriek of a cab outside.

"Sorry!" shouted a familiar voice to Raven's ear. She looked out the window and sees him.

"Richard!" she gasped. She runs outside and stood in front of him who seems to be in a little mess about almost getting run over by a huge truck.

He turns around half surprised "Umm…Happy Valentines?" he asked uncertain

Tears began to fall from her eyes and flung her arms around him.

"You really are the Boy Blunder!" she cried still enveloping him. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah!" he said as he was bringing something out from his back. It was a bouquet of roses wrapped up with a yellow wrapper. Raven smirked.

"You really didn't have to" she marked. It's not that she didn't _like_ the color. She just couldn't think of any use to it.

He chuckled once again. "Come on!" he said as he grabbed her hand "There is so much to do in so little time."

Raven's eyes widened. He never thought he took this so seriously. The other day, they were just friends, but now, they start dating. She never knew they could come this far! She sniffed her roses and felt her heart flutter.

"These are so beautiful," she thought and looked up at him, "just like the person who gave this to me."

The waiter ushered them into another table. They chatted all afternoon. Talked about the memories they had together. The tears, the laughter, the pain, the accomplishments, everything they have gone through. Still she did not believe he, the handsome, charming person speaking to her right now, would end up to a negative person like her.

"Shit!" Richard, his hand on his forehead, surprised as he looked at his watch to find out that it was already 5:30 p.m. "Were going to be late!" He stood up and grabbed Raven's hand.

Raven, baffled asked "Late? For what?"

"Oh!" surprised still "Don't you remember? We're suppose to meet Garfield, Tara, Roy, Kori, Vic and Karen (A/N just so you know, this is Bumble Bee's real name) at the town hill later for the fireworks display! Us team gotta stay together"

"Oh…" Raven said with a fake smile "Can't wait!" Honestly, she wanted to be alone with Richard. She looked down disappointed.

Richard felt blue for second for he knew what she was thinking. He placed his chin below her chin and lifted it gently so she could face her.

"Don't worry," he said gently "everything's going to be all right". He gave a warm felt smile.

Raven just nodded and gave, and this time, a real smile back to him. Then they left...

-It's before dusk already.

They were on top of the hill. They could see the whole city from where they were. The new mall, the arcade where Garfield or Vic would be, even the Hive Fives secret lair ( which isn't much of a secret anymore!). Everything could be seen!

The cool breeze of the wind brushes her warm closes as if to feel the wind to her. She lifts her arms horizontaly as if like Titanic. Locks of her hair seem to dance with the air. A smile appeared from smooth, grey face.

"This is...beautiful!" she whispered with her eyes still closed. "Absolutely.." a voice from behind her said, which happens to be Richard. "... just like you."

Raven turned around and grinned to him, "Shut up!" she said playfully. She ambled slowly to him until she was in front of him. "Richard, I..."

Suddenly, Garfield steps in along with the other gang. They looked exhausted. "Are we..huff.. too late?" asked the changeling.

Richard looked at Raven,"What?" he asked. Raven glared at Garfield, looked down and shook her head, " Never mind."

Garfield looked confused and asked, "Was there something we missed?"

Richard shook his head. "Actually, it hasn't even started yet. It's gonna start later. Around 2 minutes or so."

"Thank God!" Tara excalimed and smiled at Garfield. "We got here just in time!"

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothin'! We gotta get ready now!" he declared.

Everyone smiled nodded and went by pairs and sat in a row. Raven followed them but was halted by Richard. Raven looked at him. Richard did not say anything but faced that at the nearby forest near them. Just by looking into his eyes, Raven understood what he meant. They went into the forest. No one seemed to have notice that they left. But still she had no idea where they were going.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see!" Richard replied.

Finally they stopped. Raven gasped into a sight she has never seen before! They were in a place where they could see the 360 degrees of the city. Definitely the perfect place to watch the fireworks. There was also a small, red tent and a red sheet lying on the grass. Around the sheet were pink and red balloons and the bouquet of roses that was given to her.

"Richard..." she said astonished "Did you do _all_ of these for me?"

Richard nodded "Yes" and stood close on front of Raven "only for you."

Raven left speechless she couldn't believe that he has done all of these for her. It's the best thing that anyone has ever done to her.

"Richard..."she said till she caught the attention of streaming rays of lights and loud booms from the sky. The fireworks! She gazed at it so delighted. How amazing was this?

"Richard look" she turns around and suddenly was kissed straight to her lips! Raven's eyes widened! It was unexpected but she was glad he did it. It was a long kiss and still the fireworks went on.. Finally it ended and so did the fireworks. Silence fell that moment.

Richard then spoke, "See, I told you everything will be alright!" he said with the grin. Yes, it did turn out alright...well...actually _great_! She smiled and kissed him back again.

A gust of wind flew away some of the bouquet petals and they both looked at it. They have not seen anything so romantic in their whole life.

And with that, they spent all night together in the little tent he prepared and they all lived happily ever after...


End file.
